<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I will follow you even in death by emaynestylinson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869725">I will follow you even in death</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaynestylinson/pseuds/emaynestylinson'>emaynestylinson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>destiel fanfic after the series ended.-Heaven. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>12 Days of Destiel (Supernatural), All Things Destiel And Cockles 18+ Monthly Challenge, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:47:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaynestylinson/pseuds/emaynestylinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>i'm sorry this is such a long over due work,my laptop that i originally started this on had broke. &amp; then i had started college classes online &amp; just been busy with my job i havent had much free time to write this next chapter. but i finally got around to it. this chapter is based on series final &amp; how it should of ended. thanks so much for those who are still following me i'm so sorry for late update,i promise to finish it soon.-E</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billie (Supernatural: Form and Void) &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Meg Masters, Donna Hanscum/Jody Mills, Ellen Harvelle &amp; Jo Harvelle, Ellen Harvelle/Bobby Singer, Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak, Ruby &amp; Sam Winchester, sam winchester/elliene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>destiel fanfic after the series ended.-Heaven. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean had parked the impala in the familiar dirt road parking lot. He looked up seeing the Roadhouse bar he had known to love before it burned down. Smiling slightly He shut his engine off &amp; made his way out of his baby. His wooden boots creeped as they had stepped up on the old warn out bar steps. he swung the front door opened &amp; walked in with a smile on his face as he seen all his old friends.. Once inside he was greeted by.jo,ellen,bobby rufus and ashe. He smiled as he made his way to an old warn out bar stool and ordered a old fashion beer.</p><p>Jo smiled warmly up at him.”about time you’ve made it here,we've been making bets on when you’d show up.” she chuckled dryly as she wiped down the bar table top to her left.</p><p>“have you now? Who won?” dean asked wiggling his eyebrows as he placed his beer down after taking a large sip.</p><p>“think you should turn around to see.” She smiled as she pointed her index finger behind dean.</p><p>Dean fowed his eyebrows in confusion and turned around seeing castiel standing behide him. He grinned widely as he got up from the barstool and embraced cas in a tight hug.</p><p>“Cas,its so good to see you.What the hell happened last I saw you. You were sucked up by the empty.” Dean said hugging castiel a bit to long before pulling away.</p><p>“hello dean.” Cas smiled warmly up at the older man.”yeah jack was able to pull me out, said I could help him in heaven and with all this.” He justered all around them.</p><p>Dean smiled “well good,atleast we could all be together now, yanno sam’s here too? He’s back at his house with Eileen, they got a son now.” Dean said as he walked back over to the barstool chair sitting down once more and ordering another round of beer.</p><p>Cas smiled and hummed as he took the seat beside him.”that’s great dean,how are you handling all this?” castile turned to face him with a concern gaze.</p><p>“great, whats not to love? I have everybody here,mom and dad are down the street from me,Sammy to the left of me,bobby heres too."along side everyone else. And then theres you." I'm glad you made it here cas,theres something I think we need to discuss a little later on,yanno about what you said.” Dean said turning away to take a big sip from his beer again.</p><p>Jo smiled as she placed a beer glass in front of castiel before saying”seems like you need one.” She grinned before walking back down behind the counter to help another customer.</p><p>Cas took a sip of the beer before placing it down on the table and nodded.”yeah we do.” He said quietly as he looked down awkwardly as he started to feel the mood switch to a more tensed atmosphere.</p><p>“ I got a house couple miles down past sam.. if you want to come by to talk after dinner here,I promised jo I’d help her and ellen clean up after everyone leaves.” Dean said as he smiled up at ellen when his food arrived shortly after in front of him.</p><p>Castiel nodded “of course dean, take your time. We have all the time in the world now. literally.” he chuckled softly as he took another sip of his beer.</p><p>Xxxxxxx</p><p>After dean helped Jo &amp; ellen clean up the bar. He walked out to his impala with castiel following behid. The short ride to Dean's house was quiet. Both men fear the anticipation that was awaiting them. But they both had felt a wave of excitement to finally see each other again after so long. Dean parked his car in the driveway &amp; shut the engine off making his way out of the car and up his wooden front steps into his house.</p><p>“Damn it cas, why did you have to say that to me before you died? That’s all i been thinking about.” dean blurred out as he threw his jacket off on the couch he passed by as he made his way into his kitchen. Dean had grumpily dragged his feet across the old black &amp; white tiles. He opened the fridge &amp; grabbed two beers placing cas’s beer on the countertop beside him. Dean was so angry at Castiel for doing this.</p><p> </p><p>Dean had so much built up anger &amp; frustration towards the angel.he knew that lashing out wouldn't help considering they were both stuck here for eternity. Dean was grateful that he was surrounded by everybody he loved especially after the life that he had lived for so long....he just couldn't help this anger that had washed over him suddenly. But it wasn't just anger he was also heartbroken. Dean's a good person at burying his emotions..but castiel knew him better than anybody else besides Sam. Castiel knew this man. He could read him like a book. He could see that his posture was tensed and that something was wrong.</p><p>Dean didnt even have to turn around to know that castiel was following him. Castiel always followed dean. Even in death.He had heard cas’s shuffled feet following behind. But dean couldnt look him in his face.. not just yet. He needed his ice cold beer to swallow some of his mixed rambled thoughts running through his mind a mile a second.</p><p> </p><p>Why? Why would castiel sacrifice himself for Dean? Morally he understood why. but logically he couldn't put his finger on it. They were supposed to stick together, they were supposed to ride off and to the sunset and drink mimosas with umbrellas. Not this.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t understand why cas would leave him like he did. In Dean's lifetime he's gotten used to losing everybody he's ever gotten close with. But this was different. Cas was truly dead there was no loophole to get him out of it. Dean felt his heart crumble into a million pieces after castiel died. Dean didn’t know how to cope. He lost somebody that meant the absolute world to him in a second &amp; there was nothing he could do to bring cas back.</p><p>Dean prayed &amp; continuously hounded jack to help him. He’d do anything. But there was nothing he could do. He tryed every single thing he could think of, it was always left to a dead end. So the only thing he knew he could do just like all the other times he’d been let down in life or abandoned by his father family &amp; lost everything that he held close to his heart. - Save People.. But now that things had changed since chuck had been defeated &amp; jack had took over the role of god.</p><p> </p><p>There was nobody to save. Dean could finally have the life he always truly wanted. A free demon supernatural life. He could marry a beautiful women. Have a few kids &amp; just live a safe peaceful life without having to worry about losing them or worry about his brother dying from some unknown creature that had found him in the hidden darkness of the night. Or maybe he could marry a blue eyed dark hair tall handsome man who he’s been head over heels in love with since he met him.....but that was something for another time. Right now dean had to face all the problems he had been running from since castiel died. He had nowhere to run- Castiel’s deep ocean blue eyes had looked at deans greens orbs intensely before speaking.</p><p>“I’m sorry dean.I didnt mean to hurt you or anybody else,but you need to know i done everything for you.” cas says as he followed dean into the kitchen his ocean blue eyes cast a shadow in dean’s deep green enbrel eyes. Castiel stood there for a few moments studying dean. He knows this man. He knows when something is wrong with him. Dean doesnt just stay mute. Castiel looked over deans posture intensely before clearing his throat. “Dean,can you hear me?” castiel said in his ruffed voice.</p><p>Hearing castiel say deans name after so long &amp; seeing him look at him with so much love,pulled dean out of his zone like state. He took a long swig of his beer-to clear up his dry throat which suddenly he had felt like he was suffocating from. “Yeah, its all good man,i understand. You don’t have to explain anything to me.” dean blurred out without thinking.<br/>
Castiel furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before speaking.”No dean.i-i need you to truly know why i sacrificed myself. It wasnt to leave you &amp; sammy or even jack.” it was to save you,dont you get it? Everything ive ever done was to protect you. I rebelled against the angels multiple times. I faught heaven.hell.the devil,the leviathan's.everything, I've ever done.. I did all of it for you.”</p><p>Dean stared blankly at castiel for a few moments before speaking."i'm so angry at you castiel, you dont understand.. this wasn't supposed to be our lives, we were suppose to live out the rest of our lives together. you,me,sammy,jack. not this. &amp; you really think you giving me some half ass apology is going to change that?" dean said slamming his empty beer glass on the countertop and slicing his palm open. he groaned grabbing a small table cloth off his oven handle-bar tightening it around his palm securely.</p><p>Castiel stood there for a few moments letting dean have a go at him. he knew he deserved this. he knew this man was right. maybe at that time when they were conquered &amp; lost all hope cas didnt see it the same way as dean. but he doesn't regret his decision to save deans life. he never will.</p><p>"i'm sorry dean,let me see your hand please,i can heal you." castiel said stepping closer into the Winchesters personal bubble.reaching out to touch his fingers.</p><p>dean yanked his hand away shoving castiel &amp; shouts"No, don't touch me. you don't get to come in here like nothing happened cas. we could've found another way. we always have,you just wanted to die. admit it. you wanted to fucking leave us. to leave me." dean voice cracked as his tears filled up with tears. he didn't even know he was crying till he felt the wetness roll down his cheek. his throat burning with a deep swallow as he held back his cries the best he could.</p><p>Castiel looked down sighing deeply."dean,i love you. please, let me help you..." he said quietly as he slowly stepped closer towards dean.</p><p>dean bit his lip hard so hard he felt blood. "i think i need some time alone,please just go." he said barely audible...</p><p>castiel's eyes looked over dean intensely before stepping back away.Cas replied."you're right,i think its best we take this time apart,because you clearly need some time to collect yourself.i dont blame you,if you need me i'm only one call away." castiel said before vanishing at the blink of deans eyes.</p><p>dean sighed deeply grabbing his full case of beer and stormed off into his office upstairs. once there he was hit with all of the emotions he had been holding onto.. he rushed over towards his desk throwing things all over his room and shouted."son of a bitch." before collapsing into his office chair.all the emotions was to much for dean to handle. he leaned his forehead into the palm of his hands and cried. all the memories flashed through his mind of castiel and him- on haunts together. saving each other. and then castiel face came into his mind. it was the night he died. it was the night castiel had finally admitted after years- that he had truly been in love with dean. something dean was so scared to admit, so dean did what he always did best- he burried it. so deep that nothing could open it again.</p><p>everytime dean thought about it to long it had felt like lemons being sliced open on fresh new cuts.The moment kept replaying in deans mind. he could see castiel face, his lips, his beautiful blue ocean orbs looking at dean with so much intensity, love &amp; admiration. </p><p>Dean didnt know how to face this. he knew sooner or later he'd have to- but right now drowning out into his misery through his beer felt like a better option. he didnt have to feel anything Expect the wonderful cripsy taste of his ice cold beer running down his throat. he was drunk by the time he finished off his 13th beer or was it 17th? dean couldn't remember. he drunkenly made his way into his bed &amp; fell asleep quickly his mind still racing with thoughts of castiel. sometimes even alcohol cant numb our problems. but this was a start for dean.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Red hair trouble.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Plz don't hate Ruby I promise it gets better! Just needed this to kick it off.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You know i would help you if i could, i’m trying to stay on deans good side right now &amp; considering he hates me for what i’ve done. I’m sorry i cant help you. You're on you’re own.” castiel said giving the younger man an apologetic glance before skooling out of his bar stool chair &amp; turning his heels to walk away. His boots clashed against the hardwood flooring in the small cafe diner in oregon. </p><p>Castiel quickly stepped out into the howling cold winter night as he buried up down into his oversized fluffy brown winter coat, that mightve of been one of deans old winter coats. Not that castiel would tell the older man. For all dean thought castiel had lost his old beaten up coat when they had all three. Him sammy &amp; dean had moved into the new found kingdom that was the bunker.</p><p> Castiel heard the loud ringing of his cell phone ringing in his pocket. Quickly jumping into his BMW, he slipped his phone in the phone case on top of his dash board responding”Hello?” as he shut his door &amp; started up his car engine waiting to hear the other persons response on the other line.</p><p> </p><p>“Please,we need your help castiel." Jack who was quiet for a few moments before he spoke again his voice filled with panic and fear." Cas...it’s dean." He’s been kidnapped.” Jack begged over the otherline. “I come to check on him like I normally do". But when I arrived here his car was missing which was abnormal but then upon arriving into his house that's when i had found him missing from his home". Whoever took him is a lot stronger then me cause i locked the gates to enter unless you’re one of my guards.” jack said.</p><p>Without a second thought castiel took his keys out the engine &amp; flew over to deans house reappearing in front of the blink of jacks eyes.</p><p>“Where is he?” castiel demanded his voice filled with concern.</p><p>“I dont know castiel but if anyone can find him i know its you, clair said she’d help you with a locator spell.” jack said looking down.</p><p>Castiel furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion before reality drawn onto him.”you’re not helping are you?” </p><p>“I cant,i make the rules cas,i cant interfere with other peoples troubles,i’m sorry." but good luck. "Clair will be here soon.” jack said patting him softly on his shoulder before he disappeared.</p><p>Cas sighed &amp; waited. after 10 mins,he became antsy with panic about whether or not Dean was in pain or not. His whole body kicked into overdrive. He started pacing around the bedroom seeing it as a destroyed just as dean had left it. </p><p>Cas rolled his eyes &amp; groaned lowly as he slowly started picking items up &amp; deans clothes off the floor &amp; placing everything back in its rightful spot.</p><p> After a few minutes of cleaning Cas froze as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs to Dean's room. he held one of deans shirts in his hand crumbled into his chest inhaling his scent before placing it overtop the bed he had made. </p><p> Castiel turned to face the door, his angel blade sliding out of his armseleeves in his coat and prepared for whoever it was that was about to enter deans bedroom. He was ready to pounce on whoever it was. But Cas stopped in his tracks when he saw sam coming into the room. “Oh shit, i’m sorry i didnt think anyone would be in here.” sam said quietly as he shut the door behind him stepping into Dean's room completely. </p><p>“No sam,its okay i- i was just leaving i think i might have a lead on deans whereabouts". But i need you to stay here &amp; keep tabs on if he comes back." you know dean would kill me literally if anything happened to you. Especially with you having a child now.” castiel said as he exhaled deeply.</p><p>Sam just hummed as he nodded.”i trust you cas, &amp; i’ll be here waiting for you two, just be safe cause even though we’re all dead doesnt mean we dont still feel pain.” sam smiled softly up at cas as he made his way over to deans desk sitting down in deans big leather office chair.</p><p>••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••</p><p> </p><p>Castiel grinned slowly as he went to walk out of deans bedroom he heard sam say from behind him “You need to make things right with dean cas"ok?" No offense but i don't want my afterlife to be more of you and my brother pinning against one another for all eternity"sam said as he flipped open deans laptop.</p><p>Castiel bit his lip hard as he turned to face sam” thats what i’m trying to do, i’ll be back soon.” castiel said as he disappeared out of sams sight.</p><p> </p><p>__________________________________</p><p>Dean flicked his eyes open slowly groaning as he tried to move but found he was bound tightly around a metal chair. he groaned .”aw come on after everything i’ve been through you really think this will do anything?” he yelled hoping whatever or whoever took him would hear him.</p><p>The person from behind him chuckled before dean felt a hot breath on his earlope sucking on his ear lightly before grabbing dean by his throat holding him in place.”no but it is fun to watch you squirm.” the older man chuckled.</p><p>“Ben?” Dean spatted out through a tighten grip on his throat.</p><p>“Aw come on ben, let him go now.” the women said from in front of dean. Dean tried to make out who this women was becoming from the darkness but he was unable to see her fully. </p><p>“Come on sweetheart why dont you come out and play aye? He's all fresh &amp; taste so good.” ben said grinning as he licked his fingers that was covered in some of deans blood from holding onto his throat.</p><p>Dean coughed &amp; tried to clear his throat before speaking again “ben, come on man i know you better then this, what are you doing? “Dean begged looking up at the vampire he once called family. All while dean was using his backup pocket knife to slice through the ropes.</p><p>The women who was in the shadows appeared in front of dean, her perfume wreaked like flowers and roadkill.<br/>In one quick motion she grabbed the knife from deans fingers &amp; quickly stabbed him in his stomach chuckling.”whats the matter dean dont want to play anymore?” she said sadistically. </p><p>“Ohh meg,i should've known it was you" just couldn't stay away from my charm long enough hm?”dean hummed out passed a groaned from the knife that was twisting in his intestines. </p><p>The women just smiled as she pushed the knife further into his stomach.leaning into his neck kissing it gently as she whispered in his ear.”ah hm think again hot shot.” she said pulling away from dean to face him she grinned up at him battling her eyelashes.</p><p>Dean groaned as he spit out some blood from his mouth. He glared up the redhair demon.”wow ruby, guess the devil really took you for a ride, ive actually forgotten all about you,though i do prefer blondes anyways.” he smirked up at ruby knowing how to get under her skin.</p><p>Ruby glared at him punching him hard in his face. </p><p>“I wouldnt be so sure about that dean, you see ben here loves me, we've came to a mutual understanding, you are the reasons why we died &amp; got stuck into hell, so you get to be our escape isnt that right ben? Like the time he stabbed you &amp; thought you meant it, dean did you ever think that ben was possessed?” </p><p>Dean groaned looking down as he rolled his eyes “look i’d really love a history lesson here rubys,but heres the thing i could care less,you were a evil stuck up barbie who tortured me &amp; my brother for years then turned on us when daddy came to visit &amp; as for ben i know thats not my friend ben cause guess what princess?"i torched his bones, so whatever sick fuck you have pretending to be ben,well he’s just that. and when I get out of here" dean looked sternly at Ruby eyeing her intensely"&amp; I will get out of here.&amp; I will make sure you're actually stay dead this time"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. "Ruby."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hope ya'll enjoy! sorry its so slip up i'm waiting this story to go on longer then just one shot. thanks for all the love &amp; support! xoxo-E</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel reappeared at a beaten down old barn in the middle of nowhere. He sighed heavily hoping clair’s locator spell actually worked &amp; dean was inside. He quietly tracked around the outside &amp; backyard of the barn- finding nobody around. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion- where are they? He thinks as he makes his way back around to the front entrance of the barn. he freezes when he hears muffled voices echo from inside.</p>
<p>He hears dean moan in pain. Thats all it took for castiel to break down the barn doors &amp; rush inside. So much for keeping a low profile he thinks as he marches his way through the pitch black barn in search for dean. His angel blade sliding down his coat sleeve pocket.</p>
<p>“Dean?” castiel whispered making sure not to alert any one planning a pounce attack on him. He hears dean groaned from the far back of the barn &amp; quickly makes his way towards the older winchester. he comes in front of dean a few minutes later finding him bound to a chair.</p>
<p>“Took you long enough.” dean said smirking a little as his face was covered in bruises &amp; cuts from whoever had took him.</p>
<p>“Sorry i was a little distracted going to every barnhouse in a 10 mile radius". Are you okay?” castiel said as he quickly got to work unchaining dean from the metal chair. “Who did this?” he asked once dean was safely out of the chair as he looked over the winchester's posture making sure he wasn't seriously injured.</p>
<p>“Fucking ruby,who else? Shes got a sidekick pretending to be ben,come on lets just get out of here before they come back i’m really not in the mood to fight right now.” dean said softly.</p>
<p>“Ok well atleast let me heal you first.” castiel said carefully bringing his two fingers up towards deans forehead letting his powers of healing glow for a few moments afterwords dean was back to full health.</p>
<p>“Thanks cas..”dean says smiling softly at the blue eyed angel. Who yet again always came to his rescue.</p>
<p>Castiel just hummed but nodded his head.”you’re always welcome,i’m just glad your safe, now lets go we need to figure out how to stop ruby &amp; her hunch men.” he said walking ahead of dean to protect him from any in coming intruders.</p>
<p>Once they safely make it back to deans house. Dean had went &amp; jumped in the shower while castiel had found himself busy as he waited around for the older winchester just to make sure he’s 100% ok.also just to make sure in case anyone had followed them back. Now things were a little different since sam had his child,he was out of action. Cas just hopes sooner or later they could put their old hunting job to rest.</p>
<p>Its not that castiel doesnt love saving people &amp; killing things that go bump in the night. Its just this was suppose to be their afterlife,they werent suppose to still be on the job. Cas knew he had to find a way to meet up with jack to figure out how ruby &amp; her friend had gotten through the barrier jack had put up when he closed the gates to heaven.but right now that wasnt what was important it was making sure dean was okay. &amp; deep down inside castiel hopes eventually dean will be ready to have this talk theyve been meaning to have.</p>
<p>Castiel sat down on deans couch popping open a beer &amp; put his feet up on the coffee table. waiting for dean to come join him.</p>
<p>after a few minutes of waiting Dean arrived back sitting besides Castiel with a grin on his face "well that was hell". Dean said as he opened up his beer bottle placing the empty top on the table top.</p>
<p>"At least you're safe". Cas replied as he turned looking over at Dean intensely in his green emerald eyes.</p>
<p>Dean froze for a moment getting lost in Castiel ocean blue eyes "I guess it could be worse." so" dean said clearing his throat that seem suddenly dry as hell looking away from cas's eyes."how exactly was ruby able to get here?"dean said taking a long sip of his beer.</p>
<p>Castiel swallowed thickly before responding "I'm still trying to figure that out Jack said they were able to cross over the barrier he put up with the gates so I'm waiting to hear back from him but in the meantime are you okay really?" Castiel asked his voice filled with concern.</p>
<p>"I'm okay man." Dean said standing up off the couch. "We should go try to contact Jack it's important" Dean replied as he walked over to the coat hanger by his front door retrieving his coat and slipping it on.</p>
<p>Castiel sighed deeply looking down placing the now empty beer bottle on the coffee table before standing."Dean..."I think we need to talk first."Cas said walking over to Dean.</p>
<p>"About what? I told you.I'm ok.Cas. let..it..go." Dean barked out sharply glaring at the older man in front of him.Dean didn't mean to snap at him it's just he wasn't ready to face what was going on with him and Castiel.. so he tried his best to bury it and ignore it as long as he could. But everyday it kept getting more difficult especially with the build-up tension around them in their atmosphere.</p>
<p>Cas was quiet for a few moments before speaking."i think you know what &amp; no I'm not going to let this go. "We need to talk about what happened. Dean I know you.." you can't keep running from this."</p>
<p>Dean looked away from castiel intense look &amp; grabbed his phone and keys off of his table by the front door. " that's not your choice to make" Dean says as he quickly rushed out of the house ignoring cas's pleads.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. "Devil's Boy"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>sorry ya'll for posting so late i havent had much inspo to write the next chapter but thanks to my girlfriend jess for the support she pushed me through to finally got around to posting it! i hope ya'll enjoy! thanks so much for all the love &amp; support.-E</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean placed down the finished beer glass down on the table of the bar tabletop ordering jo to grab him around placing 40$ bill on the table.</p><p>Jo looked at dean sadly before sighing &amp; placing another beer glass on the table. “You know dean i dont get involved in your business but you should really talk to him, you cant run from your problems forever.” jo said as she wiped down the bars tabletop next to him.</p><p>“Who said i’m running? I’m just collecting myself. But your right you shouldnt be involved in my business.” dean said sharpy as he finished off another beer slamming the glass down on the table before standing &amp; grabbing his jacket off the backend of the barstool &amp; storms outside towards his baby.</p><p>He jumped into the drivers seat starting up his engine &amp; turned up his radio before quickly pulling out the parking lot &amp; speeding down the rocky roads towards ellens house. </p><p>++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++<br/>Dean exhaled sharpy before knocking on the front door waiting for her to answer. “Ellen its dean.”<br/>After a few moments later ellen answered the door with a puzzled look on her face.”dean boy, what’d you do now?” come in.” she greets him pulling him into a hug before stepping aside closing the door behind him.</p><p>Dean chuckled lightly”what makes you think i’ve done something.come on i cant just visit an old friend?” dean said slipping his jacket off &amp; going to sit down on her living room couch.ellen joined next to him shorty after grabbing both another beer.</p><p>Dean thanked her screwing the top off throwing on the coffee in front of him &amp; took a large sip before placing it down on the table.</p><p>Ellen watched him carefully before speaking”what happened? You  never just visit me randomly dean.” </p><p>Dean sighed deeply.”i dont know how to face him el.. He wants to settle things but i’m not ready for tha-” </p><p>Ellen cut him off quickly “dean i’ve known you since you were a kid, i know you more then you know,&amp; i know you’re scared of the unknown but i know you love him, you two can finally be happy together away from this life why not take that? Thats what you’ve always wanted.”<br/>Dean looked down at his hands before speaking” yeah i did with a women.its different with a guy, i’ve never felt this way about anyone. That what scares me.” </p><p>Ellen rubbing his back softly before saying”you're the strongest bravest man i know you deserve to be happy dean &amp; if castiel can give you that,i think you should go for it,but don't push yourself if you're not ready, Just talk to him he’ll understand.” </p><p>Dean just nodded slipping more of his beer before standing. He smiled softly at ellen”thanks ellen i really appreciate you more then you know.” </p><p>Ellen stood up from her couch pulling dean into a hug “now go get your man dean” she said giggling. </p><p>Dean chuckled lightly.”okay. Thanks.” he said grabbing his coat from the back of the couch &amp; slipping it on. He walked with ellen to her front door thanking her one more time before heading out towards his babies.</p><p>Castiel groaned throwing the remote down on the couch.” i’ve fought demons angles the devil everything in between but this damn remote hates me.” he groans talking to himself as he molps his way over to deans kitchen grabbing a beer from the fridge. Just then out of nowhere he hears a loud crash coming upstairs from deans office. He paused quietly placing his beer can on the kitchen table &amp; quietly creeps his way upstairs to deans office, once he inside the room he quickly exiams the room sliding his angel blade out of coat steeve. Just then he’s set flying around the room &amp; crashing down roughly on the floor. He goes to jump to his feet but is pushed back down looking up he sees a demon on top of him punching him in his face. Once castiel gets a look at the demons face he sees the demon blow some type of dust in his face. The last thing he remembers hearing before passing out is the demons name: Yellow Eyes..</p><p>++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++<br/>Dean walked inside his house noticing the tv on. He shakes his head grinning lightly knowing castiel finally realized how to work the tv. Dean made his way towards the kitchen to grab some beer but while passing the living towards the kitchen entrance he sees castiel angel blade on the floor alone with no castiel. Dean quickly grabs his angel blade off the floor &amp; calls castiel cell phone ringing upstairs. Without a second thought dean rushes upstairs to where the ring is coming from- it lead him up towards his office. He runs into the office shouting”cas! Casitel!!!” once inside he realizes the office is empty. He frantically scratches around the room for castiel but he nowhere to be found. Dean goes picks up his cellphone &amp; notches castiels blood splatter is on the screen. He starts to feel his bones go all numb &amp; his heart drops. “Where is he?” dean says quietly as he drops to his knees &amp; tears fill his eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>